Ein Teil von ihr wird wahrscheinlich für immer warten
by marmalademouse
Summary: Nachdem Daenerys ihren Ritter mit dem Befehl losgeschickt hat ein Heilmittel zu finden, beginnt das Warten... Ein kleiner Ausschnitt Daenerys Targaryens Gedanken zu Jorah Mormont nach den Ereignissen der 5. Folge ('The Door') der 6. Staffel von Game of Thrones.


Diesen kurzen Text habe ich unmittelbar nach der sehr emotionalen Abschiedsszene der 5. Episode der 6. Staffel von Game of Thrones geschrieben, und noch vor 'Und dann kommt zurück zu mir'. Es ist also schlicht ein kleines, eigenständiges und abgeschlossenes Gedankenspiel von mir. Mehr nicht. ;)

* * *

Ein Teil von ihr wird wahrscheinlich für immer warten

Ein Teil von ihr wird wahrscheinlich für immer warten. Jener Teil, der ihr Tränen in die Augen drückte, als sie auf der felsigen Anhöhe vor Vaes Dothrak stand. So wie sie darauf wartete, dass die unerschrockene, mächtige Eroberin die verängstigte, hilflose Frau, zu welcher er sie für wenige Augenblicke hatte werden lassen, wieder ersetzte. Doch während sich der Staub der Steppe, aufgewirbelt von tausenden Pferdehufen, auf ihr Haar legte, erstickte sie fast an der Ungewissheit, wann und ob sie den Ritter jemals wiedersehen wird.

Zweimal hatte sie ihn fortgeschickt, hatte ihn wissen lassen, dass sie ihn nicht haben wollte und er war zurückgekehrt. Aber würde er auch diesmal wieder zu ihr zurückfinden, jetzt, da es ihr Wunsch war?

Ein Teil von ihr wird wahrscheinlich für immer warten. Jener Teil, der sich nach Rat sehnte, als sie sich all den Veränderungen in der Stadt, die sie verlassen hatte, gegenübersah. Neue Gesichter von denen sie nicht wusste, ob sie ihnen trauen konnte. Neue Abkommen, die ihre alten Entscheidungen nichtig machten. Neue Pläne, denen sie nicht folgen würde.

Doch als sie ein letztes Mal durch die steinerne Halle der Großen Pyramide schritt, als sie ein letztes Mal über das Pflaster der alten Sklavenstadt wanderte, als sie einen letzten Blick über die Schulter warf, war derjenige auf dessen Rückkehr sie wartete, nicht an ihrer Seite.

Ein Teil von ihr wird wahrscheinlich für immer warten. Jener Teil, den sie selbst verleugnete, jener Teil, der Angst vor dem hatte, was kommen wird, jener Teil, der sich wünschte, dass all dies hier endlich endet.

Nur wenige stellten sich ihr auf dem Weg gen Westen entgegen. Die Kunde der Unverbrannten, der Mutter der Drachen, der Königin, welche Tausende hinter sich vereint hatte, eilte ihr voraus, ließ Scharen die Flucht ergreifen oder sich unterwürfig vor ihr in den Staub werfen. Dennoch zog sie eine Spur der Vernichtung durch Essos. Feuer und Blut, waren nicht nur Worte, die ihr vorauseilten, es war auch das, was zurückblieb.

Ihre fähigsten Berater und Kommandanten standen an ihrer Seite, als die Wellen der Meerenge gegen die westliche Küste des alten Kontinents rauschten. Doch der eine, der von Beginn an bei ihr gewesen war, der eine, der jetzt hier sein _sollte_ , war es nicht.

Ein Teil von ihr wird wahrscheinlich für immer warten. Jener Teil, der sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog, als sie in der Ferne das erste Mal in ihrem Leben das Land ihrer Ahnen erblickte. _Zu Hause_. Sie hatte ihm einst dieses Versprechen gegeben. Und doch stand sie hier jetzt ohne ihn. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn braucht, wenn sie die Sieben Königslande erreicht. Und doch war sie jetzt alleine.

Bitterkeit, die aus einer tief verborgenen Schuld entstand, trübte die Süße, welche diesem Moment innewohnen sollte und ließ sie den Blick abwenden. Die scharfe Linie des Horizonts, welche Himmel und Meer voneinander trennte, schien sich gleich einer unüberwindbaren Grenze zwischen Vergangenheit und Zukunft zu schieben, zwischen sie und demjenigen, der für die Leere in ihr verantwortlich war, welche sie mit aller Kraft daran hinderte, sich auszubreiten.

Ein Teil von ihr wird wahrscheinlich für immer warten. Jener Teil, den die dunkle Gewissheit, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen wird, nicht zu erreichen vermochte. Der Krieg war verloren. Der Krieg war gewonnen. Der Sieg war so vollkommen. Der Sieg war so vernichtend. Sie lebte jetzt ein anderes Leben, ein Leben weit entfernt von all ihren überstrahlten Vorstellungen. Einst hatte sie tausend Namen, doch blieben ihr jetzt nur jene Wahrheiten, welche sie stets von sich geschoben hatte.

Schneeflocken schmolzen in ihrem Haar, eiskalter Wind schnitt in ihre Haut und gegen alle Vernunft suchten ihre Augen immer noch in jedem Gesicht, das ihr begegnete, nach dem einen, der längst nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte. So sagte es ihr jedenfalls ihr Verstand. Ihr Herz hingegen wartete auf den Mann, dem sie viel, so viel, vielleicht alles zu verdanken hatte, auf den Mann, der ihr bedingungslose Liebe entgegen gebracht hatte. Eine Liebe, die sie mehr als alles andere verwirrt und gegen die sie sich lange gewehrt hatte, die sie nicht sehen wollte. Dieser Mann, der sie mit seinen Gefühlen verletzlich und zugleich so viel stärker gemacht hatte.

Sie hatte es damals gefühlt, als sie die drei Worte von ihm gehört hatte und dennoch ist sie stumm geblieben. Die falsche Beschwichtigung, dass sie bei seiner Rückkehr endlich auch _ihr_ Schweigen brechen würde, hat die zerstörerische Reue auf Abstand gehalten. Niemanden, nicht einmal sich selbst, hatte sie es gestattet den Schmerz zu sehen, welchen er hinterlassen hatte. Stärke, Macht, Erhabenheit, Stolz und ihr unbeugsamer Wille war alles, was sie der Welt gezeigt hatte.

Aber jetzt, am Ende ihrer Reise, zerfielen nach und nach alle Lügen und was übrig blieb war ein Leben, das sie nie gelebt hatte. Ein Leben, in dem sie wartete. Ein Leben, in dem ein Teil von ihr wahrscheinlich für immer warten wird, auf den Mann, den sie geliebt hatte, den ein Teil von ihr wahrscheinlich für immer lieben wird.

* * *

/ Ich weiß selbst nicht, was ich mir hierbei gedacht habe. o_O

Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich liebe Jorah und ich hoffe, dass er ein Heilmittel findet und zu seiner Khaleesi zurückkehrt. Aber bei dem versprochenen bittersüßen Ende, würde mich alles andere nicht verwundern. Doch jetzt habe ich es ja aufgeschrieben und darum kann es nicht mehr wahr werden. ;)


End file.
